


Norway's Late Night Thoughts

by fiercebunny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercebunny/pseuds/fiercebunny
Summary: Norway is still awake making pastries and has a talk with Denmark over the phone late at night. Immortality, the little things; they don't go much far but it's nice to hang out together. Just a little thing I put together. Iceland and Sweden are mentioned and appear briefly in text messages. Hope you like it <3





	Norway's Late Night Thoughts

_“Ah… these human hands. Despite the fact I’m just the same, I feel so different.”_

It was very quiet, alone in the kitchen, with the clock set at 4 am. Norway prepared some homemade pastries humming to an unknown song. Written in his heart, hummed on his lips, his mind buzzed with thoughts that fueled the lyrics. Over his window, a darkened landscape graced his view, made up of fjordes designed by God, lit up only by the moon.

A soft sound came from his phone. Leaning in to get a look, it came from the Nordic 5 group text. It was Denmark.

“Is anyone awake? :P”, it read.

“Me”, Norway typed only with his index finger, then resuming his activity. A few seconds went by until an answer came forward on a private chat.

“Cool!”, said the first text. Denmark followed up, “How’s it going?”

Another pause on the pastries. Picking up his phone, he typed a bit more cautiously, “I’m making pastries. What are you doing awake?”

“I can’t sleep”, the Dane answered. “It’s so weird.”

All he did was take a glance on the phone screen, enough to read what Denmark said. It showed he was typing. Finishing up, Norway put the pastries on the oven and cleaned his hands, picking up the phone.

“You know how every nation gets existential sometimes. We look exactly like humans and yet we are immortal, you know? That kind of thing shouldn’t bother us, but sometimes it does, doesn’t it? I don’t know why, but it’s keeping me awake right now. It might just be the late-night caffeine, though.”

Norway sighed.

How could this be? They were thinking just the same thing.

“Well,” Norway typed, “I’m wondering just the same, actually. If you want, we could call and chat about this.”

A light faerie entered through the window as a cold wind blew; Norway accepted the call before it could ring. “Hey, Nor!” Denmark greeted gleefully. “Hey”, was the reply. “What kind of caffeine did you have at this time, bro?”

“It was a soooda, I had a Coooke, “ Denmark drew out exasperatingly. “I forgot it had a whole wham bam of caffeine and drank a bunch about an hour ago. Please don’t scold me, I’m already suffering so much! I just wanna go to bed.”

“What a distracted decision”, Norway said bitterly, sitting on a chair by the kitchen table. “It happens to the best of us, I guess. Maybe waste that energy and then make a calming tea.”

“I guess”, the Dane replied, “guess I’ll jump around the room then!”

An exhausted and vaguely irritated “hmmph” was all he got, plus an “if you want.” The light faerie gently landed on Norway’s open hand over the table. She did a little dance.

“Anyway, bro. We were thinking about immortality.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” Denmark said, audibly jumping around the room.

“What were you thinking exactly?,” the Norwegian asked.

“I don’t know, man, do you ever feel like you just don’t fit? I was talking to some people today and I just felt so misplaced,” Denmark shared. “I was like, ‘yeah, I’m a thousand years old but to you being twenty is too much. What’s the deal, man?!’ And it was like, I didn’t really say that, but I’m pretty sure I smiled awkwardly a bunch of times because I just barely heard what everyone was saying.”

The little faerie was so fun to watch. Norway pondered over what his brother spoke.

“Yes... it’s just very weird. We look just the same and blend in just the same,” Norway spoke quietly, “but at the very core we are so different. I wish we knew why were we born, because it just feels like we are so useless.”

“What do you mean?”

Norway was quiet. Denmark stopped jumping.

“We’re just replicas of these humans, and it just feels like they’re getting the full experience,” he muttered. “We channel an identity but the moment a nation is gone, we’re gone too, because we _are_ that nation, and all we leave is history.”

“Oh, well, but, but why are they getting the full experience?” Denmark scratched the back of his neck. “Because they get married and that kind of stuff?”

“No, because they have a perspective of dying, or...”

“That sounds mega creepy, man”, Denmark interrupted.

“No, that’s not what I mean,” Norway stated, holding his fringe and releasing. The faerie flew around him among sparkles and then left. “That’s not it. It’s not about dying. But, I don’t know. At the same time, I feel like it gives them more meaning.”

“Well,” you could hear Denmark lightly sprinting across his room, “I don’t really know where you’re coming from, man, but...”

“I’m coming from Norway,” he chuckled.

“Yeah!”, Denmark laughed loudly. “Yeah man, you sure are coming from there!” His laughter came in streaks and was quite contagious. “But I don’t know, I just don’t get it. I’ll have to think about it. All I could think of today was just that I look just the same but my life feels so different. I just feel very different.”

“Yeah,” Norway got up and checked the pastries in the oven. They seemed to be building up just fine, and the smell was very slowly filling up the room. “The humans feel stuff in a way I don’t think we’ll ever feel, or ever know if it’s the same thing. Even their concept of tingling could be different from ours.” He walked over to the living room and threw himself in the sofa; Denmark was pulling up some karate moves on the other side of the call. Checking his phone, Iceland had added to the group texts.

“Waking up just now. My plane flies out in one hour.”

“Have a safe trip, bro,” Norway typed. “It gets cold in the airplanes and we are not used to it. Pack some sweaters,” he joked.

“What are you talking about? It’s so cold in our places! And I can take care of myself,” Iceland hastily replied.

“He thinks he’s so grown up!” Denmark cheered on the phone call.

“I just love this kid,” Norway chuckled. He typed back: “You never know when a baby will cry on the plane out of cold. Don’t be that baby.”

Denmark and Norway stayed quietly on the line for a while. The night was well nearing it’s morning hours, the clock now set at 4:43 am, and neither of them could sleep yet. “I guess I’ll make the calming tea,” Denmark mentioned. Norway hummed in response.

“I wonder if someday we’ll ever get the answers to our questions”, the Norwegian quietly spoke. “I like that some humans feel like they are getting those even now.”

“Those answers?”

“Yes,” Norway’s fingers gently played with a loose thread hanging under his sofa’s sewings. “They feel like they know more than we do. That’s not really hard... but it seems like things are spoken a bit more directly towards them.”

“Hm, yes, I can see that”, Denmark replied. “I don’t kn-- AHHH!” – a LOUD crash came from his side, interrupting his train of thought that was about to come and resulting in a very mad and startled Norwegian falling off his sofa, hitting his phone on the room’s table and his head on the floor with a THUD. “My mug!” Denmark screamed, loud enough so that Norway could hear even without having his telephone anywhere near his ear.

“What was that?!” Norway spoke angrily.

“I broke my mug!” Denmark cried out. “My beloved mug! I got it last week! It was a gift from little Liechtenstein! She made it herself. She made my mug! And now it’s broken… I was going to use it to drink tea… just like she would have wanted!”

“Uuugh”, Norway dragged his voice like nails scratching on wood. “That’s bad, bro. I think my pastries are ready.”

“My little mug… I can’t stand that Liechtenstein will be so sad! The weight I will carry!”

“You’re crying?”

“It was a very cute mug! And so thoughtfully made!”

Norway walked over to the oven and took a good look at the pastries, his hand over lightly above his left hip as the fall would leave quite a hematoma there and on his head. Thankfully, the pastries were ready. It was now 4:50 am, and another text popped up on the Nordic group. Denmark wailed over the phone, pitifully cleaning up the once-a-mug shatters of Liechtenstein’s precious gift. The text came from Sweden.

“Time to build a table” was his addition to the conversation.

“In the airplane?” asked Iceland.

“Yes, in the airplane.”

Norway had a good chuckle at that. “Just a second,” he told Denmark. Placing his phone on the counter, he put on the heat gloves and carefully took out the pastries from inside the oven, putting them over the table. He closed the oven, took off the gloves and sighed, picking up the phone. “The pastries are ready. I think I’ll eat a few and go straight to bed. You alright?”

“I am”, said Denmark. “Just cleaning up the mug. I already boiled the water, it’ll be ready in a bit.”

“All right then. That talk didn’t really go much far, did it? I guess we are kinda tired.”

“I really aaam,” Denmark drew out. “I really did waste energy as you said, so thanks for the tip. Have a good night, bro.”

“‘Night, bro.”

Turned off.


End file.
